TIM
About Tim Tim's Personality The enigma known as Tim continues to elude us but some information about him as recently surfaced and been recorded in good faith here. Thus far it would appear from his blog, Tim Replies, that Tim has the ability to jump time and space, clone himself, rewrite fundamental mathematics, appear everywhere on the moon, and make Woona work on Saturdays. Tim also hangs out with Discord and is responsible for putting the Ram in Rama Lama Ding-Dong. Additionally, it has come to our attention that Tim's full name is Tim Horton's and he is Canadian. (The coffee chain probably having stolen their name from our Tim.) It has also been confirmed that Tim is in fact responsible for saving Canada at one time under the name Zap Rowsdower. He also fluently speaks French. Is Tim A Pony? What is known for certain is that Tim has four legs, a long tail, long ears, a pointed muzzle (or beak?), wings, and claws/paws. He also speaks with the voice of a zombie angel and has a plot to behold. Tim is under the belief that he is a pony but he may actually just wish he were a pony. It has not been confirmed whether Tim has a cutie mark though speculation varies from him not having a cutie mark at all to having a cutie mark of himself hidden under his fur (which represents that his special ability is being true to himself, which he would achieve if he no longer wanted to be a pony). In April 2013, further evidence was gathered that points to Tim believing he is a pretty pony and does not currently have a cutie mark of which Tim is aware. Tim's Childhood Tim was the most adorable baby ever born. (pictured left) Lyra is his adoptive mother. As a youngun', Tim noticed he was different from other ponies and wondered why. (pictured right) As he grew in age, infinite wisdom, swag, brilliance, and power beyond our imagining, he found himself still wanting something, something missing from his life despite all the other wonders and abilities at his disposal: a sense of belonging. Tim's Power Tim is a constant. He is forever. He is all, he is every, he is one. Tim will never die. Tim will never age. Tim exists outside of time. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Tim R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. Tim is peace. Freedom is Tim. Tim is strength. The Universe Voluntarily Hands Reigns to Tim And all was right with the universe. Spring of Tim In the spring of 2013, Tim decided to briefly lock Egophiliac in an Egophiliac-sized cupboard and take over her tumblr. He continued to regale Egophiliac's followers with his artwork, cultural knowledge, sharp wit, and general Timishness. By the end of the takeover, he had amassed many new adoring Tim fans. Having accomplished what he set out to do or getting distracted with other wonders of the universe outside of tumblr, Tim vanished as mysteriously as he had appeared. MLP: TiM MLP: TiM. MLP: TiM stands for My Little Pony: TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. TiM stands for TiM is Magic. Additional Pictures of Tim This gallery will probably grow in time. Tim human by egophiliac.png|If Tim were humanoid by egophiliac tim wooing gilda by egophiliac.png|Tim wooing Gilda by offering her the traditional Courtship Ham by egophiliac tim in color by egophiliac.png|Tim in glorious RGB by egophiliac tim WIP slice of life by egophiliac.png|Tim WIP for Slice of Life update by egophiliac|link=http://egophiliac.tumblr.com/post/36341311034/timpage tim WIP slice of life color by egophiliac.png|Tim WIP Slice of Life in color by egophiliac|link=http://egophiliac.tumblr.com/post/36656472788/in-glorious-timnicolor ego do you even tim.jpg|Do you even Tim? by egophiliac|link=http://egophiliac.tumblr.com/post/50363971190/well-do-you tim animal crossing by egophiliac.jpg|Tim has been flagged a la Animal Crossing.|link=http://egophiliac.tumblr.com/post/69749864344/ive-done-a-beautiful-thing Tim Links Ask Tim questions on Tumblr! Like Tim on Facebook! Fanart of Tim